The main function of the Bone Stem Cell Core (Core C) is to isolate and distribute bone marrow- derived mesenchymal stem/progenitor cells (BMSCs) to the investigators of the individual projects, and to provide technical support for use of the cells. A key component essential to the success of the proposed Program Project is the availability of BMSCs because all projects require these cells. Thus, a centralized Core facility for the production of quality cells is crucial to the success of this dynamically coordinated Program Project. This Core will benefit the research efforts of individual investigator by reducing costs, providing quality control for study procedures, and enhancing collaborations among multiple disciplines to achieve greater scientific gain through an integrated approach. In addition, production and distribution of cells from a centralized facility will ensure that all studies start with cells of the same lineages and background. The Specific Aims are: 1. Isolate, characterize and distribute mouse BMSCs, human bone marrow MSCs (hMSCs), and 2. Provide ongoing technical support for hypoxic and conventional MSC culture and differentiation (osteogenic, adipogenic, and chondrogenic) assays. By achieving these objectives, this Core will function as a unique resource to provide mouse and human BMSCs and technical assistance to the individual projects, as well as to other Georgia Regents University investigators who are interested in studies related to aging, metabolic bone diseases, or stem cell research.